


when you give a demon a cookie

by My_feets (orphan_account)



Series: i love you berry much [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Colors, Cookies, Fluff, Frosting, cuteness, frosting war, still accepting prompts, takes place in winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/My_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they smash it in your face</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you give a demon a cookie

Bill and dipper had been assigned the job of decorating the Christmas cookies, because apparently nether of them could be trusted with cooking anything other than microwave meals, cold cereal, and sandwiches.

 

"hey pine tree, look!"

 

"what bill-"

 

"it's you!" bill said smiling like a fool, as he held up a Christmas tree shaped cookie that he had frosted blue

 

"wow bill real original" dipper said as he went back to frosting his ginger bread man

 

"hey pinetree"

 

"what-" 

 

bill had just shoved the cookie into his face 

 

dipper looked up at bill's laughing face, lifting up his tube of red frosting, and then, squirting it into bills hair

 

"ahhh!! pinetree!" he said before lifting his own blue frosting and retaliating agents dipper

 

they continued their frosting battle until they where out of frosting and giggling on the floor like children, looking as if a bunch of gnomes threw up on them.

 

"hey kids Mabel wants me too see if you finished the cookies........" he took in the sight of the kitchen and the two giggling men on the floor before turning on his heal and muttering something along the lines of "not even going to ask" and walking out the door

 

they where never put on cookie duty again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! thanks for any and all kudos comments, and bookmark!
> 
>  
> 
> STILL ACCEPTING PROMPTS!!!


End file.
